Demeter's Secret
by Rumpleteazerlover7
Summary: Demeter has a Secret, that no one at the junkyard knows about. When this Secret seems to reappear in her life how will her mate, Munkustrap, and daughter, Jemima, react. Can they forgive her and accept that she had a secret. Deme can only help so.
1. Chapter 1

I deleted the last version of Demeter's Secret because I felt like I could do a lot better so I am following the same story line but better edited and hopefully better liked.

Chapter 1: New Life

*Celeste*

I woke up on the floor of Macavity's throne room shivering. Standing up I groaned in pain as my sore muscles were stretched after last night, and from sleeping on the concrete floor. I silently started heading back towards my little space that I call home when I bumped into someone. I started to go into fight mode but, then I realized who it was holding me by their scent. "Cor, Jer ya gave meh a bloodeh hear' attack." I pulled away from his embrace and started walking back stiffly back to my room trying to hide my pain, which I didn't do very well. "Celeste, wot happened ta ya?" I merely shrugged

And whispered "Macavity." he didn't answer, but once back in my room he helped clean my wounds. After my wounds were taken care of he leaned in close then whispered. "Les, Oi'm leavenin' this place an' no' lookin' back." I started at him in shock but before I could reply he continued on. "Oi wan' ta take ya with meh Les." I didn't understand we didn't have the best accommodations here but it was better than living on the street at least here we had some shelter and food. "bu' Jer where would we go?" He smiled not a fake little smile but the second real smile I had ever seen from him.

The first was when I agreed to date him. "meh home with tha jellicles" I had heard about the Jellicle tribe from the queens who help raise me and from Macavity. The stories in comparison were completely different Macavity said that the jellicles hate cats they don't know and will kill them just for coming anywhere near their precious junkyard. The queens on the other hand told me how my mom was a Jellicle and always wished I could have gotten the chance to grow up there and how they all protected each other and anybody that needed help. I knew that Macavity couldn't always be trusted but still I was unsure who to believe. But, Jer's smile seemed so happy talking about his home that they couldn't be too terrible

Compared to Macavity's hideout. "Ok, Jer Oi'll go with ya" he smiled again then helped me up we didn't have anything personal here so there was no point in grabbing anything. Instead we grabbed our stealing bags and headed towards the garage. Jer said that we should act like we were just going on our daily heist, then when we were far enough away we can head towards the Jellicle junkyard. So we headed towards our usual area Victoria Grove then headed towards the junkyard from there. "Jer, Oi'm tiahed. An' meh fee' hur'." He turned around and looked at me sympathetically.

"We can rest here for a little bit, you didn't get much sleep last night so try and take a short nap." I nodded then he laid our bags down on the ground then let me get settled before curling himself around me so I could sleep. I was shaken awake a couple hours later by Jer "Les, we need ta go theeh will be lookin' fo' us now." I nodded and we set out again I did feel a little better, but I was still felling worn down from my beating last night. As we neared the gates of the junkyard my vision started going hazy and I called out to Jer as I lost consciousness.

*Demeter*

{"Deme, go back to your cell I am done with your crap today." I nodded and left the room we were in but the first thing I noticed was there wasn't a guard to take me back and without a second thought I started for the door I was in the clear I ran and ran. When I finally me to a stop I froze. I had left my baby girl at that horrid place, I couldn't go back I would be killed. With a guilty heart I continued on my way to the junkyard my childhood home.} I woke up from my dream panting I jumped out of the bed when I felt a paw on my waist thinking I was back at that place.

"Deme, your home with me, Munk and Jemi." I heard a voice say then I heard a scared voice speak up. "Mommy, mommy what's wrong?" I looked down at my baby girl the third best thing in my life my little Jemima. I nuzzled my face into her neck then kissed her on the forehead and she giggled and hugged me back. Suddenly we were both pulled into a hug by Munk. "Come on my sweet ladies let us get some more sleep before the sun comes up." with that we all laid down and fell asleep in a big pile of fur. The peaceful sleep we were having didn't last long when we heard a commotion outside Munk and I woke up and headed outside to see what was going on. By the Tse 1 car Mungojerrie was pacing back and forth.

Munk walked up to him Jerrie, what's going on out here?" Jerrie looked up at Munk " I didn't protect her, I let him use her as a punching bag again." everyone had shocked looks on their faces except Munk, being the great protector he is stayed calm and, tried to get more out of Jerrie "who did you try to protect an from who?" Jerrie hissed in agitation "Celeste, Macavity." That was all he said I motioned to Munk that I was going to go into the medical den in the boot of the car. Once inside I saw Jenny and Jelly cleaning a young kitten who was passed out on one of the cushions. I couldn't see her face but when the sisters saw me they placed a wet rag in my and hand and told me to hold it to the kitten's forehead.

I did as I was told but as I looked into the kit's young face and I recognized her all too well and in that moment I was swept into past memories that I had tried to forget about I dropped the rag and backed away from the kit there was no way that kit couldn't be here, not the best thing of my life my first kit was dead. Tanto and Cori told me so, so how was she here. I felt a liquid being forced down my throat by Jenny then, I was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Demeter*

Waking up I realized I was in mine and Munk's den and my daughter Jemi was lying with me. The last thing I remember was passing out in the medical den so how did I end up here. Munk entered the room and walked over to my side giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Deme, what happened Jelly said you took one look at the kitten's face and freaked out? You were mumbling things so Jenny put you out."

I sat up I remembered everything but still couldn't believe it but looking into Munk's face then down at our sleeping daughter there was no way I could tell them I have another daughter. Especially that I had ditched said daughter at Macavity's. "I don't know what happened honestly. I think it just brought up some bad memories to see a kit in that state." Munk seemed to believe me and held me close.

"We will let Celeste stay of course, but we need to hear her story first and how and why she ended up working for Macavity." I agreed then got up and headed out of the den and into the clearing where I saw Bomba, My sister, sitting on the tire in the sun so I joined her. She noticed my presence and immediately started gossiping about anything and everything but my mind was only focusing on one thing, my first daughter might be alive but, she might not know who I am, and she might hate me.

*Celeste*

I woke up in a strange place and immediately jumped up only to fall to the ground in pain. Slowly sitting up I leaned against the wall of the room I was in and glanced around. Did I get caught by Macavity, no the room wouldn't be so homey looking more bare and dirty. An older queen walked into the room and saw me sitting on the ground with a gasp she walked over to me,

But I freaked and tried to move away only to find myself stuck against the wall already. I braced myself to be hit but the low never came. When I cracked one of my eyes open to see her sitting on the ground several feet away from me sympathy on her face. "Don't worry sweetie we don't hurt people here."I slowly sat up and stared at the cat in front of me. "An' whahre am Oi?" she giggled, like actually giggled at me. "Sweetie, you talk just like my mate and son." at that moment Jer walked in and I ran up to him and he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head then spoke to the queen "Mum, Oi told ya ta wai' fo' me Oi knew she would be scared of ya."

I turned around in Jer's arms so I could see the queen Jer called mom better. She was now standing up "Mungojerrie, I am your mother it is not your job to tell me what to do." Another queen entered an older queen like Jer's mom "Jenny, don't tell me little Jerrie tried telling you what to do again." Jer sighed in defeat and looked down to me. "Les, this is Jenneh meh mum." He pointed to the first queen who smiled and waved at me. "An' this is meh aun' Jelleh." the other queen waved at me also in hello. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "we ah' safe now" and kissed me on the temple. Jer led me over to the cushion

I had been first laying on and sat down with me. Jenny came up "are you in any pain dearie?" I shook my head "no." she nodded "That's good you will probably be sore for a couple days due to those bruises but other than that you should be fine." At that moment we all heard someone entering the den yelling for Jelly rather loudly. A tall red queen entered the room "mom can you help me?" at that moment we all noticed she had a cut on her arm and it was bleeding. Jelly moved towards the queen inspected the wound then tsked.

"Bomb, what Happened this time?" the queen huffed in reply "I didn't do anything it was that oaf Tugger he pushed me off the tire, scaring Deme in the process." Jenny and Jelly shared a look and giggled at the young queen's response. "Is my other lovely daughter okay?" Jelly asked. Bomba nodded "Munk had just entered the clearing so he calmed her down and scolded the oaf. Jelly nodded "well you are all bandaged up." the queen nodded in thanks then glanced around the room "Mom why does it smell like Macavity in here?" the queen's eyes had narrowed in on me in a cold hard stare that made me shudder and press further into Jer who moved to blocked me from the queen's sight.

I heard a light slap and heard a chuckle form Jelly "Bomba be nice, Jer just brought this girl back from Macavity's." I didn't hear anything for a little bit but, then I hear tow pair of footsteps leave then Jer turned to me "ya need ta res'." Ignoring my groan he got off the bed kissed me on the forehead again and then he and Jenny left the room. Oh well might as well get some sleep. This day is just getting so weird and for some reason I recognized the name Deme. Before I could think anymore I yawned then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Celeste*

I woke up and needed to stretch and walk around I can't stand staying still for too long. As I went to stand up Jenny walked into the room "what did you think you were about to do?" I sighed but didn't lay back down "Oi was gonna treh an' walk around." She looked at me for a second before nodding. "Alright I know how kits are with having to stay still too long."

I scowled but didn't say anything back she came over and steadied me then we both headed towards the opening of the den. As we walked outside I saw Jer on the other side of the clearing. He was talking to a silver tabby who had an arm around a black and gold queen. Seeing this didn't stop me from doing what I did. I took off from Jenny's side in a run then jumped onto Jer's back making him fall to the ground. I heard a scream but didn't think anything of it and continued to wrestle with Jer. He pinned me like he always does then looked down at me "cor les, ya scared tha bloomin life ou' of meh."

I giggled but didn't get to answer him because at that moment Jenny had made her way over towards us and she did not look happy. "I did not say you could go running around your body is not ready for that." I laid on the ground and sighed again I felt Jer get off of me "mum meh an' les worked fo' Macavity we don' need lots of res' ta heal onleh some sleep." I looked to see what Jenny what would say. "I know this Mungojerrie but this kit was beaten multiple times not just scratched up a little bit." I rolled my eyes and got up "Jenny, Oi am used ta being beaten i' ain' nothin new. Oi bounce back quickly anehwaehs." She looked really sad then pulled me into a tight hug and I added something to the end of my little speech. " an' Oi am no' a kitten."

She laughed then pulled away and I saw the tears in her eyes making me feel bad. Jer grabbed my shoulders and pointed me in the direction if where a giant tire was then pushed me towards it following right after me. When we got to the tire Jer jumped up then patted the spot next to him. I jumped up and sat next to him nuzzling my face into his side. He sighed then looked down at me "Les, da ya know woi Macavity beats on ya so?" I shook my head and backed away from him a little. "Jer, ya know Oi am no' readeh ta tell ya Oi am ta scared." He just stared at me then his face seemed to get frustrated and he stood up. "Ta scared of wat, meh? Oi have protected ya eveh since Oi me' ya, ye' ya can' trust meh enough ta tell meh ya storeh."

He was panting in anger during his speech and he had cornered me against a stack of trash and was just standing there shaking in anger. I whimpered and dropped to the floor in the crouch position I knew protected me the most "Macavity, Oi am sorreh please don' hur' me Oi will nevah da it again Oi promise." I heard several gasp break out and when I looked up I saw everyone staring at me I had had a flashback to where Macavity was beating me. I looked at Jer and saw him looking upset I crawled over to him and nuzzled into his shoulder he put an arm around me. "Oi am sorreh Les, Oi didn' mean it ya gotta believe me." I smiled at him "ya can' chase me awaeh from ya evah." He helped me up then took my paw and led me from the prying eyes in the clearing

*Demeter*

Once Bomba realized I wasn't listening to what she was saying she shut up and we just layed there. Then out of nowhere Tugger jumped out and pushed Bomba off the tire causing her to growl and me to hiss then take off running. I saw Munk and Jerrie talking so I headed over to my mate to see what was going on. "Jerrie, you must know something about her past. Who are her parents, how she ended up at Macavity's?" I looked to Jerrie to hear his answer "Oi don' Munk she didn' like talkin' abou' it." He sighed and Munk nodded. "Very well, but when the time comes she will need to tell old Deuteronomy her full story so prepare her for it trying asking her yourself get her talking a little bit about it."

Just as Munk finished talking Jerrie was tackled to the ground I screamed and jumped in the air Munk grabbed my paw and led me to the opposite side of the junkyard and calmed me down we looked up in time to see Jerrie cornering Celeste and yelling at her. She crouched down like I used to and started talking. "Macavity, Oi am sorreh please don' hur' me Oi will nevah da it again Oi promise." People gasped at Macavity's name and at the fact that Celeste just showed how often she was beaten because she automatically said the best response in an attempt to avoid being hurt.

Jerrie had backed up from her and gave her her space she crawled over to him anyways and nuzzled lovingly into his shoulder as he apologized to her she accepted his apology and they walked off together. Everyone in the clearing watched them walk away and when they were out of sight they turned back to whatever try had been doing beside Jenny and Jelly who followed after them. Munk and I sat down on top of a stack of boxes getting comfortable with me snuggling against his side. "Munk, do you know anything about her past." He shook his head "No, Jerrie has no idea where she came from she's to petrified to speak about it." He then sat up a little straighter. "Deme, maybe you could talk to her first you know a queen to a queen."

I looked at him "she is not a queen she is only a kit." With that I got up and walked away he called after me but I ignored him and instead went to Cori and Tanti's den. Once I reached the opening to the twin's den Cori popped his head out "what a surprise, Demeter. Won't you please come in?" I rolled my eyes at his antics they always knew when anyone was coming even before that cat did. Sitting on a cushion in the dark den I turned to Tanti "I know you said she was dead, Rumpleteazer, but I just have this motherly feeling that..." I was at a loss of words for what I felt like so I just let my head drop. Tanti placed a comforting paw on my shoulder "you feel like she is still alive and needing your help?" I nod and Tanti gets up and walks to her brother they face each other than close their eyes and go completely still. I wait patiently for the twins to move again and tell me what they have found if they have found anything at all.

I'm sure that the most they will be able to find is that she is alive but not where she is or how she is. Rumpleteazer, my little girl I left her at Macavity's like a terrible mother. All I wish for is a second chance to protect my little girl, but now I have Munk and Jemi and I thought that I was satisfied with a second chance at being a mother. Then that kit with Mungo, Celeste even the name doesn't fit her, showed up and I felt empty again. Tanti turned to me "Deme, we found her." I turned to Cori "it seems she had been at Macavity's all this time and he had a mind block on her but she has left his presence." I jumped up "where is she then?" They shrugged and disappeared into another room.


	4. Chapter 4

*Demeter*

I was now sitting in my adoptive mother's den still thinking about what I learned from the twin's barley and hour before. "Jelly, there is something I never told anyone about from my time with Macavity." She turned to me and cocked her head to the side a little bit "Oh, what is it dearie? You can tell me anything you know." I nodded, I remember when Bomba and I showed up at the junkyard all those years ago Jelly and Asparagus took us in without a second thought. And even after they found out that we had been prisoners of Macavity they didn't care only protected us more. So I believed I could tell her without a worry of her hating me. "Mom I was p-" I'm cut off from my confession by Bomba walking in "Sorry mom, but I need Deme."

She grabbed my arm in attempt to pull me up and out the door but I didn't move. "Now Bomba just a second Deme was just about to tell me something important." Bomba turned to look at me with a look on her face knowing what I was gonna tell mom. "Are you sure, Deme? You've kept it a secret this long no one needs to know." I sat down and felt like crying "yes Bomba I'm sure and they do need to know she's alive." Bomba's eyes went wide and she started stammering things like but, Cori, Tanti, dead. I rolled my eyes and looked to my mother who was looking between us with curiosity in her eyes. "Mom, I was pregnant with Macavity's child. It turned out to be a little girl named Rumpleteazer, the day I escaped I forgot about my duties as a mother and just focused on getting away.

I realized my mistake too late and I couldn't go back he would kill me. I went to Cori and Tanti a lot after i got back to see if they knew whether or not she was alive. Bomba found out the day that Cori told me they believed my daughter to be dead since they could not find her mind anywhere. I knew on that day that I failed my duties at being a mother." I hung my head in shame and waited for my mother to speak "oh dearie, is that why you cried when you found out you were pregnant with Jemi?" I nodded I felt my mother's arms go around me in a comforting manner. "Well if she is alive like the twins say she is then you must know that she can survive on her own this long she most likely will have a good life."

I sighed the reason I told her this wasn't because I didn't think she couldn't survive or I was scared she hated me, no it was because I saw her in that kit Celeste out there. That name didn't even fit her, Celeste, it screamed that she was hiding something. "Jelly, Bomba, Deme, Old Deuteronomy is here and they are deciding if Celeste can become a Jellicle or not." Jenny called to us "what is with the sad faces he most likely is gonna let her stay." Jelly laughed "we know that Jenny, we were just worried about her past." She nodded and we headed out together to the main clearing.

*Celeste*

Jer took me to his den and showed me where he used to hide all the items he stole as a kit but other than that we mostly just walked around the junkyard talking. At one point I turned to Jer. "Why were you so insistent on knowing my past earlier?" He looked me in the eyes then looked away with a sigh. "Our leader Old Deuteronomy will be here tonight to decide if you get to stay, he will say yes of course, but you will have to tell him and everybody your background story-you real story not the one we made up." I gulped I couldn't do that I shook my head and took several steps back.

"No, I can't Macavity, he will kill me." Jer took a step towards me "no he won't we won't let him." An evil laugh rang out at the end of Jer's sentence followed by an evil voice "that's where your wrong Mungojerrie, little Celeste is right I have forbade her from telling that story ever. Her weak needy story about a mother that didn't want her so much she left her with an evil villain." By now other Cats had shown up and Bomba stepped forward "that's not true Mac and you know it leave the kit alone." He appeared in front of Bomba and wrapped a hand around her neck squeezing and lifting her up "would you rather I took you back with me?" She croaked out an answer best she could and he dropped her but before he turned around he aimed a kick at her but my scream stopped him.

"No, don' 'ur' 'er." He snarled at me laying on the ground trying to lift myself off the ground till I was in a standing position. "No? How dare you tell me what to do kit. I'm the only person who would want filth like you, so now it's time to come home." And before anyone could react he had grabbed me and we disappeared. I was thrown into a dark cell and the door slammed shut. I sat on the ground trying hard not to cry and show weakness but like every adult says I am a kitten still and can't handle this on my own. I leaned my head on the cell bars that lead into the next cell. "Rump, Rump is that you?" Came a voice before a paw reached out and grabbed my paw. I hissed and jerked away "who ah' ya?" I heard giggling from the cells on either side of me. Before someone spoke up "dear Rump it seems as you have grown up quite well, but then again you have forgotten the queens who helped raised you."

I smiled to myself " nah Oi didn' fo'ge' ya Keriae, Athena, Adeola, Evealina wat ah' ya all still doin' 'ere?" They giggled again "oh dear I'm so glad you remembered me-well us- but you seem to have forgotten that we are prisoners here." Keriae spoke softly she always was the one who took control out of the four of them. "Oi am scared." I felt a warm comforting paw on my head running its claws through my head fur gently as I slowly fell asleep. The door to the cell opened with a slam which caused me to jerk up and huddle into the corner more. Macavity walked in and looked around like he couldn't see me. He turned to my corner with a sadistic grin and started towards me. "Did you really think I would let you get away without any consequences?" I shook my head no, but that didn't satisfy him. He picked me up by my shoulders and held me against the wall "answer me! When I ask you a question."

I gulped "Oi did' expec' ya ta leave meh alone." He growled "Talk correctly to me, bitch." then punched me in the stomach. I whimpered "now!" He yelled. "I didn't expect you to leave me alone." I said in defeat. He nodded seeming happy with me submitting to his orders. Before I knew what he was doing he pushed his body up against mine, then slammed his lips on mine. I struggled against him trying to make him stop he hissed and scratched me on the side. I scratched his arm trying to make him stop without realizing what a mistake that was. He pushed away from me causing me to drop to the ground, looking up I saw his yellow eyes glaring at me enraged "how dare you attack me." He explicated each word with a punch or scratch to a part of my body. He continued to hit and scratch me till he seemed satisfied with his work. He turned to walk away but stopped at the door "you will learn to obey me or else you'll end up just like your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

*Demeter*

We entered the clearing I looked for Munk and Jemi finding both of the sitting by the tire Jemi sitting in her dad's lap looking rather upset I walked over to them giving Munk a kiss, then kissing Jemi on the head. Sitting down next to them Jemi turned to me "why did I have to stop playing I was having fun till daddy made us stop?" I wanted to chuckle at my sweet little girl who only wanted to play. "Everyone had to stop playing see." I said motioning to all the cats sitting around "but, I promise after the meeting that you can continue playing." She brightened up at my statement "really mommy promise."

I nodded then she snuggled back into her father's chest getting comfortable for the meeting. Almost everyone was in the main clearing minus Mungojerrie and Celeste, Alonzo, and Cassandra. I smelt Macavity in the area but before I could tell anybody we heard his laugh it wasn't in the main clearing but rather close by we all rushed to the source to find Munojerrie trying to protect Celeste while Macavity was responding to something Jerrie had said "that's where your wrong Mungojerrie, little Celeste is right I have forbade her from telling that story ever. Her weak needy story about a mother that didn't want her so much she left her with an evil villain." Bomba moved from the crowd "that's not true Mac and you know it leave the kit alone."

I watched in shock as the monster walked to my sister and wrapped his hand around her neck lifted her in the air "would you rather I take you back with me?" Bomba tried to reply but couldn't make anything out but I knew she would take the kit's place and go back to that horrible place, and I would too. Macavity just dropped her to the ground, I was trying to make my way through the crowd to get to Bomba when Mac spotted me he grinned for a second before aiming a kick at Bomba. Before I got the chance to even say anything Celeste boldly spoke up "no don' 'ur' 'er!" He turned to the kit who was trying to stand up "No? How dare you tell me what to do kit. I'm the only person who would want filth like you, so now it's time to come home."

He picked her up and vanished into thin air. I rushed to Bomba's side but her attention along with everyone else's was on Jerrie who was screaming and crying in anguish. Munk picked Jerrie up and carried him into Jenny and skimbleshanks den with them following right behind worried about their son. I found Jemi who was sitting with Electra, Pounce, ad Tumble. "Jemi, take your friends back to our house and go to sleep, all of you, I will be along shortly." I watched them go before heading into my aunt's den. "Aunt Jenny I told Electra, Pounce, and Tumble to go to my den I don't think they need to see their brother I this state." Jenny nodded in agreement "thank you dearie."

I nodded in reply and Munk and I headed back to our den. "So I told all the kits to go to sleep. Do you think they will be sleeping when we arrive?" Munk and I laughed. "Right, and Tugger doesn't look at every pretty queen he sees and Bomba doesn't look at every tom she finds attractive." We laugh again trying to release the tension that we had felt when Macavity was here in the junkyard. Upon entering the den Jemi and Electra where watching the boys wrestling on the floor of the room. They stopped when they saw us pounce had his brother's ear in his mouth and Tumble has his brother's paw in his mouth. They both let go and Electra walked up to us. "Mrs. Deme will my big brother be okay?"

I scooped her up in my arms and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Of course he will be. He is a strong and smart tom." She nodded yawning I placed her in the bed with Jemi and kissed both their foreheads. Munk got the boys settled in the other bed ruffled their head fur then walked over to me. "Sleep tight kits, we will be right next door if you need us." With that we headed to our room and laid down on the bed cuddling together for warmth. "I don't understand why Macavity wants that kit so bad, other than for getting revenge on her leaving his workforce, and why forbid her from telling her back story?" I cringed not wanting to talk about the kit, it was becoming more and more likely that she was the kit I had with Macavity. It would make sense as to why he would hate her so much and want her back with him. "I don't know maybe as persuasion for her mother who he is keeping prisoner, you know to keep her from misbehaving."

He scratched his head "that is another reason, I just wish I could protect her from whatever cruel things he might do to her." I shuddered at those thoughts, she was his daughter would he purposely hurt her, yes he would. "Sorry Dem, I didn't think. Don't worry we will get her back very soon hopefully before he hurts her." I nodded and relaxed against his chest we were almost asleep when Electra came into the room crying we picked her up and once she was calmed down set her down in between us hoping she would not wake up crying again, her brothers entered shortly after and crawled into the bed as well followed again by Jemi who crawled into the space between Electra and I, and like that we fell asleep a big ball of multiple-colored fur.

*Celeste*

He slammed the door shut plunging us all into darkness. I didn't move as the simple fact that I couldn't move the pain was unbearable. I didn't whimper or try to stop the blood from oozing out of my wounds I was too focused on what he said about my mother, which must means she is dead. I know that Macavity has lied before but I can't help but think that it could be true. That thought caused me to sob which led to me crying while I laid in my cell all alone with no one able to comfort me when I needed it the most. "Rump, dear don't listen to him your mother is fine. I know that for a fact." I stopped crying and sniffled a little bit "realleh, whahe did she ga?" I heard some mumbling and shuffling around before the queen answered "the Jellicle Junkyard it's where she grew up and where she wished you would have grown up. But, before you jump to conclusions you mother didn't want to leave you she saw an exit and her adrenaline sent her running and she has regretted it ever since."

I pulled myself off the floor and crawled over to the bars. "I was just there, why didn't she try to talk to me?" I whispered scared of the answer I would receive. "Rump remember you were using an alias and you've changed a lot since you were a kitten, I would know I raised you after she escaped." I tried nodding only to find that caused me pain and instead just murmured that I understood before falling asleep only to dream about my mother. ~ Even though I couldn't see yet I still loved to wander around the damp area that me and mother lived in. I would test my limits everyday seeing how far I could go. To me everything seemed okay, maybe we didn't have the best living area but nothing bad happened to me. The door slammed open and I felt mother grab me and place me into another queen's arms I cried because I knew that when he came back she would be covered in blood and hurt again.

The queen who held me in her arms whispered comforting words until I stopped crying I was then set on the ground to roam freely. I heard a door slam open and a body hit the ground with mother's scent. I tried crawling over to her but was stopped by a young queen, why I was stopped I didn't know all I did know was that my mother was here and I wasn't near her. I started to protest by kicking and squirming and whimpering until mother's arms picked me up and cradled me against her chest. "Mid pleasures and places though you may roam, be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." She whispered it was our saying that she always said to me before I went to sleep, which is what I felt like doing at that moment.~ waking up I found I was still in the same cell as I had been in when I fell asleep and when I was a kitten and mother was here with me.


	6. Chapter 6

The ~'s mean that it is a memory or dream, just to be clear.

*Demeter*

The next morning all the kits were bouncing on the bed the sadness from last night escaping their minds. I got up and made them breakfast before sending then to play with Etcetera, Plato, Victoria, and Mistoffelees who were being watched by Jelly I waved a hello but continued on into Jenny's den. Upon entering I found Jerrie whimpering on the couch and heard Jenny in the kitchen I walked over to Jerrie and shook him awake. "What do you know about Celeste's past?" I whispered not wanting Jenny to hear. "What do you care?" He hissed. I sighed not wanting to get upset at the depressed tom "because I want to know if she knows who my daughter is." He looked confused "what could she know about Jemima?"

I shook my head "not Jemima, another daughter I had with Macavity, no one here besides Bomba and Jelly knows about her and I wish to keep it that way for a little while longer." He shrugged "I only know the story we made up once she became my partner, and just a little before that." Why was this girl so mysterious and why would Macavity care if she was weak and needy? Question that needed answers that I could not come up without getting to know the kit. I know just the way to get to know this kit. Seeing as she is a kit she should be not be staying with Jerrie, since she is too young to have a mate, so the protector and I will open up our home to this kit until she is of age so that she can have a stable home life its perfect. "Jerrie, tell me everything you know about Celeste." He looked at me weirdly before shrugging.

"She was born to one of Macavity's prisoners, who died leaving her all alone before her eyes were even open. The other prisoners raised her until about 3 years ago when she was given a choice by Macavity. Die or become one of his workers. He was always hard on her and I never actually knew the reason but, I feel like she may be his daughter." I nodded taking it all in. It was uncanny how much this kit could be my daughter with Macavity, and that would make sense about why he wouldn't want her to be weak. "When Celeste returns to the junkyard she will be living with me and Munk." Jerrie looked upset "No way, Les doesn't even know you she wants to be with me." I shook my head "she is too young to have a mate and still needs to be looked out for by two adults who are willing to love and care for her. So she can be the kit she needs to be. Growing up a Macavity's she was forced to grow up fast she needs time to be a kit. If this doesn't seem to be helping after 4 weeks then she can move in with whoever she wants to." With that I turned and walked away not waiting for an answer

I went on a search for Munk to tell him of my idea to help protect Celeste. I found him on a stack of junk looking out over the junkyard. I climbed up and snuggled up to his side "Munk, I want to bring Celeste into our home for at least 4 weeks when she returns." He searched my face for a reason as to why I was saying this. "All right but this will bring Macavity's attention to our household a little more than usual so why?" I sighed "I realize this but she is a kit and needs to have the time not to worry about mates or being an adult but just be a kit like she is. Also she needs to have the feeling that she is being loved and cared for by two adults she can trust." He thought for a moment then nodded his head "I agree with you Deme, so when we bring Celeste back that is just what we shall do." with that we stopped talking and just snuggled together at the top of that stack.

*Celeste*

The door slammed shut after Macavity left my cell. It had been 2 weeks since he had kit-napped me and everyday he came into my cell and would beat me. Never giving a reason for beating me other than I deserved it. I cleaned myself up and curled up in a cot or thinking about getting some rest, when the door opened and a cat started handing out what they call food. When he reached my cell he peered in spotting me the big cat drew in a breath and chuckled. Opening the cell door he walked in setting the tin down and walking towards me. "Aww, look, its little Miss Celeste. But, no Mungojerrie to protect her." He grinned and pulled me up and slammed me into the wall. "I've wanted to have my way with you since I saw you, and now looks like I'll get my chance." He smashed his lips against mine in a kiss, which I did not kiss back. He pulled away slapping me in the face "stupid kit your supposed to make this enjoyable for me." I struggled against him trying to get away he grinned "that's more like it." He continued to kiss and touch me and I began to think he was going to take my innocence right now when Griddlebone walked into the room. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She screamed the cat, which I identified as kent, dropped me to the ground.

"Having a bit of fun what else griddy." She hissed "Macavity won't be happy when I tell him this now scram he wants to see this kit in his office. Kent ran out of the cell and Griddlebone walked up to me picking me off the ground and exiting the cell with me in her arms. "I'm sorry kit, I told your mom I wouldn't let Macavity touch you but there is nothing I can do anymore." I nodded trying to stay strong. I started shaking and Griddlebone just held me tighter before stopping and letting go. She pushed me into a room that no one was in, I turned to look at her but she was gone. When I glanced around the room I saw an open window and jumped at the chance to escape. Once I was outside I had to sneak around the guard cats, I was use to that though from when Jer and I used to sneak out for fun, then I was Free and I took off. I got quite a bit away before I remembered I didn't know where the junkyard is so instead I ran towards Victoria Grove and made my way cautiously into mine and Jer's human's home.

I wasn't sure if they got new cats or not, but I was hoping they hadn't so I could stay here for a while until it was safer. Hearing footsteps I slow down, the human child comes around the corner and stares at me "Mom, tigress is back!" I heard several more footsteps and the young and adult tom's along with the Queen entered the room "Is Tiger with her Jamie?" she shook her head "Well get her some food and make sure her bed is taken out of the closet." I smelt the food being placed in a bowl by the stove and made my way over to eat. It was nasty flavored, but better than the scraps I was sometimes given at Macavity's when someone cared enough to feed us. I was picked up by the Queen and cradled in her arms "Tigress, where have you been I've missed you." I purred and rubbed my face against her neck. I felt bad for leaving so long ~she had found me when I escaped from my cage 3 years ago took me right in. A day later Mungojerrie showed up he stared at me "who ah' ya?" I smirked "Rumpleteazer, why do you talk like that?" He shrugged "Meh Dad has this accent so da Oi." I smiled "Oi loike i' ta so now Oi talk loike ya." Jer shook his head and showed me around the house. ~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Demeter*

The days dragged on and there was no luck with finding Celeste. Jerrie was becoming more and moreworried he rarely slept and was always in the groups that went searching for information. I was just as upset, with the information Jerrie had given me I was almost certain that Celeste was really Rumpleteazer my Rumpleteazer. Today Bomba and I were going back to Tanti and Cori's den to try and get any information on Celeste, if anyone could figure out where she was or if she was alive it was the twins. As we approached the door to the den Tanti stepped out and smiled warmly at us we half-heartily smiled back and followed her into the dark den.

We all sat in a circle on the ground in the middle of the floor; Bomba and I waited patiently to see if they would receive any information. The only thing was is that they could only give clues as to where or how she is not straight forward answers and that makes everything a little more difficult. The twins' eyes flew open and they breathed heavily for a minute before relaying what they had found "The princess you search for is somewhere where only her protector can find her at. She is away from evil at the moment but darkness is still looming in the distance." They nodded at us and left for the back room to rest, as performing magic to find someone seems to wear them out. We left the den in silence and as we were walking back to the main clearing I stopped and looked at Bomba

"Her protector? Who could that be?" Bomba thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in excitement "Mungojerrie, it has to be him. I overheard Celeste telling mom and Jenny that Jerrie would never let Macavity truly hurt her." I flinched at Macavity's name but now was not the time to be scared. I took off for Jenny's den much faster and more determined. When I entered the den Jerrie was nowhere to be found. Running into the back room I found Jenny and mom sitting around. "Jenny, where is Jerrie?" She thought for a moment before responding "I believe he is with Alonzo at the tire."

I nodded and left the den as fast as I entered and rushed towards the tire. Upon arriving in the clearing I saw Jerrie sitting at the tire looking very depressed i jumped up onto the tire ad spoke very quickly "you and only you know where Rump-Celeste is hiding." he jumped up and glared accusingly at me "How would I know?" he hissed; I groaned in response before continuing "You're her protector. Is there anywhere outside of Macavity's warehouse that you both knew of?" he went to yell back at me but stopped and grabbed his collar "Our human home, I met her there when she got away from Macavity." He took off towards the exit leaving me standing there with hopefulness filling my heart.

*Celeste/Rumpleteazer*

Being back at my owner's was very nice, I didn't have to fight for my food or for a place to sleep it was just there for me when I wanted it. The only bad thing was memories kept finding their ways into my dreams. Some were good memories but most of them were rough. I did remember that it was because of Jer that I ended up back at Macavity's but I didn't walked into the room and jumped towards it tackling it to the floor we rolled around for a minute till the cat pinned me and I realized it was Jer. Breathing heavily I whispered his name "Jer?" I was shocked and wasn't even sure if he was really there. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck before standing up and then helping me up also "Celeste, Oi have been so scared. Oi can no' believe Oi le' 'im ge' ya again." He pulled back from the embrace to look into my eyes "Evahehone will be so happeh ta see ya safe again." I backed away from him "Oi can no' go back Jer." He froze and the happy look dropped from his face and a confused one replaced it "Woi no'?" I whimpered hating to see him sad "Jer, Oi am ta afraid ta leave the house fo' fear tha' Macavity will ge' me again." Jer nodded in understanding but then a smile made its way onto his face. "Then we will staeh here." I watched him carefully knowing that he was up to something; he loves the Junkyard and the Jellicles too much to stay away from them. For the rest of the day Jer was being so sweet and helping me do everything; which is now getting very annoying.

The next morning I woke up in our bed alone. Getting up I moved around the house trying to find Jer but it seemed he was not here. I walked to the kitchen to get some of the food they always left out for me-well us. Suddenly Jer came running into the room causing me to hiss and jump up onto the counter. "Sorreh Les, Oi didn' mean to scare ya." Oi nodded my head and sat down on the counter. Jer hopped up next to me "So Les ya said ya wahe scared ta leave the house, so Oi brought some of the toughes' toms Oi know." At his words three toms entered one was Munkustrap but I didn't know their names. "Jer" I started but was cut off by Jer himself "Celeste, ya need ta come back ta the junkyard with us, i' is the safes' place fo' ya." I looked away upset because I knew what he said was true. "Okay Jer Oi will go back with ya." He smiled and hopped up onto the counter top with me and nuzzled his face into my neck "Oi promise ta protect ya from evaheh thin'."

Getting up we both hopped off the counter and headed towards the door but before we left I stopped "Jer, will we visi' hahe more often right'?" he glanced back at me and smiled knowingly "of course we will Les" Then we took off with Munk and the other two who I learned were named Alonzo and Admetus. As we made our way down different streets I was on edge every second waiting for something to happen and it did. Several tall dark toms jumped out from the shadows and surrounded us I whimpered and moved closer to Jer knowing that Macavity had to be close by. A laugh rung through the area and made me shiver in fear; Jer moved to wrap his arms around me but he was to slow. Macavity grabbed me and pulled me a good distance away from the group "Honestly, did you think you could get away from me again?" he questioned me.

I did do anything in reply but stare at Jer in fear. He scratched his claws across my stomach causing a gasp of pain to escape my mouth as blood started to seep through the cut "answer me, bitch." I was sobbing by now "No, no Oi didn' think Oi could ge' awaeh from ya." he growled and scratched me again "don't talk to me like that!" I whimpered I could not give in to him not now. Jer finally yelled "Les, please for me." I hung my head in shame "No I didn't think that I could get away." As I looked up I found all the henchcats laying on the ground and the toms growling angrily at Macavity who still held me captive. The arms around me let go and without wondering why I ran to Jer; when I was in the safety of his arms I saw Demeter with a brick in her paw. Macavity was nowhere to be found and that made me very happy. "Jer, Oi don' feel so good." With that Jer picked me up and took off running towards the junkyard which just so happened to be around the corner. Jer took me straight to his mom's den where they started cleaning my wounds. Jer had walked away and when my wounds were cleaned up and dressed I started freaking out "Jer! Jer! Jer!"

He was at my side in a second and pulled me into his arms and started rocking me trying to calm me down. Someone else entered the den and sat on my other side trying to help calm me down along with Jer. As I calmed down I realized that the other person holding me was a queen; turning I saw the tall red cat, Bomba, from my first day here sitting there. Jer stood up "I'm going to get you something to eat Les." I nodded in reply though I was scared to be left alone with Bomba. "Everything will be okay." Bomba said trying to comfort me "Oi have heard tha' before." she laughed and scratched me behind my ear causing me to relax instantaneously she then spoke again "Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam, Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home" I jumped out of the bed and stared at her in shock "how da ya know tha'?" She smirked and walked out of the den I tried following her but Jelly and Jenny stopped me as soon as I exited the den "not so fast you have to get some rest before you go running around, and they dragged me into the den and forced me to lay down with questions swirling around in my head.


End file.
